You've Got Me
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. One-shot. Set during 2x07: The Substitute. Kurt tells Blaine about Karofsky's threat. Kurt/Blaine friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

**Title: You've Got Me  
****Summary: AU. One-shot. Set during 2x07: The Substitute. Kurt tells Blaine about Karofsky's threat. Kurt/Blaine friendship.  
****Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
****Rating: T to be safe  
****Pairing: Kurt/Blaine friendship  
****Spoilers: 2x06 Never Been Kissed, 2x07 The Substitute**

**

* * *

**

_"Good. You keep it that way, 'cause if you do, I'm gonna kill you."_

He wasn't sure how long he stood there in the hallway, literally frozen after Karofsky had confronted him about the kiss.

Of all the things he was expecting from the jock - maybe another slur, a locker shove, hell, maybe even getting dragged into the Boys' Bathroom and having his head shoved down one of the toilets - it wasn't this. It wasn't a death threat; honestly he'd thought Karofsky was too stupid to actually take the situation this far.

He managed to make it through the Glee club meet for the day - Mr. Schuester had gotten Ms. Holiday to help them do a mash up of _Umbrella/Singin' In the Rain_. He wished he could care more about it. Honestly, the two songs meshed well together, and Ms. Holiday's vocal talent added well to the group dynamic...at least in his opinion anyway.

Afterward, Mercedes stopped him in the hall, and told him she had talked to Anthony, and had a date with him scheduled for the weekend. He made her promise to call him afterward with full details.

He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag and headed out to the parking lot.

His phone was in his hand automatically, fingers trembling slightly as he scrolled through the contacts and found the one he was looking for:

_Blaine._

He hit 'Send.' and climbed into the driver's seat of his Navigator.

_Hello?_

"Blaine? It's Kurt..."

_Hi Kurt! Was wondering when I'd hear from you...still on for Les Mis this weekend?_

Wow, Rent last weekend, and Les Miserables this weekend? He wondered vaguely whether Blaine was real, and what on earth he'd done to deserve a friend as good as him.

"Yeah that's - that's fine..." Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt watched Karofsky head for his own car.

Blaine seemed to automatically pick up on his mood.

_Are you okay?_

Kurt was quiet for a moment.

"No." he said finally. Blaine knew about the kiss. (Kiss? More like sexual assault) "I'm not. Can we meet? I really don't want to talk about it over the phone."

_No problem. Where do you want to meet up?_

"I saw a place just outside Westerville - The Lima Bean coffee shop. That okay?"

_No problem, _said Blaine, _I'm leaving now. I'll see you soon._

"See you."

_

* * *

_

Blaine made it to the coffee shop within fifteen to twenty minutes - the place was frequented by Dalton Academy students, and just outside Westerville. He wondered vaguely why Kurt had suggested meeting at a place that was at least an _hour_ away from where he lived.

He ordered his coffee and grabbed a table. All he could do now, was wait.

At least _thirty _minutes later, Kurt wondered into the building and stood in line to get his coffee. Blaine waved him over once he'd gotten his order, and watched as Kurt unceremoniously dropped his bag on the floor by his chair.

"What happened?" he asked as Kurt sat down and quietly sipped his coffee, "I'm pretty sure you broke the speed limit trying to get here in under an hour, and you're as white as a sheet."

Kurt didn't answer, but he bit his lip hard enough to bleed, and Blaine knew the glassy look in his eyes meant he was close to crying.

"Was it Karofsky?" he asked gently, leaning forward on the table, one hand relinquishing its hold on his coffee cup to hold Kurt's free hand where it lay limp on the table. "You can trust me. You did with the kiss."

"Can we go outside, please?" asked Kurt, his voice shaking.

Blaine didn't protest that it was at least forty degrees out, didn't try and stop him. He nodded silently and pitched his coffee cup into the trash before following Kurt out to his car. Kurt unlocked it, and he climbed into the passenger seat. When Kurt had situated himself in the driver's seat, he looked over at Blaine.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Kurt broke down.

"He - He threatened me, Blaine," he sobbed, smacking the steering wheel. "He threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

Blaine reached over, then recoiled his hand. A torrent of thoughts rushed through his mind, all of them centered on ways he could make Karofsky's life hell - and then he switched gears. Kurt needed him. He reached out to the sobbing boy again, and was visibly shocked when Kurt turned and leaned into the touch, until Blaine was holding him tightly against his chest.

"If you told anyone...about the kiss?"

Kurt nodded.

"You have to tell your dad."

Kurt pulled away from him, and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Are you insane? He just got over a heart attack - I'm not going to be responsible for giving him another one!"

"Kurt," said Blaine, reaching over and touching his friend's hand. "Listen to me, bottling it up isn't the answer. I know you told me, but I can't help you the way your family can. Do you want your dad to get a call at three in the morning, from the cops saying you're in the hospital? Or worse, telling him to come to the morgue to identify your body?"

"They wouldn't call, because I wouldn't be out at three AM. Do you know what lack of sleep would do to my complexion?"

Blaine snorted.

"I don't care about your complexion." he paused. "I don't want you to get hurt more than you have already. He's confused, he's kissed you, and now he's threatened to kill you. Doesn't that say anything?"

"Of course it does, Blaine," said Kurt flatly, "It says I'm an icredibly huge target for an incredibly stupid person."

Blaine clutched his hand tightly, desperate to get through to him.

"Listen to me," he begged. "You can't deal with this on your own. You have your dad, Mercedes, and New Directions...please don't let this get worse. Report him."

Kurt stared at him for a long moment.

"I'll think about it." he said finally.

Blaine smiled, and moved to get out of Kurt's car.

"Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got me too." _You always will. _he added in his head. He didn't care if he'd only known the counter-tenor for just over a week - he knew that Kurt was going to be a long term friend.

"Blaine?" said Kurt.

He froze halfway through shutting the passenger door.

"Yeah?"

Kurt smiled.

"Thanks."

**fin.**

* * *

**This was harder to write, 'cause I was trying to keep them in character. I hope I at least came close.**

**And I'm pretty sure that in 'Sexy' Sue says that The Lima Bean is frequented by Dalton Students...therefore it makes sense to me that it's not far from the school.**

**Anyway, reviews are welcome...constructive criticism only please!**


End file.
